Auction, Anybody?
by endlessdesk
Summary: There's an auction going on in Hogwarts, they're auctioning the girl students to the guys. Imaging the chaos that would cause, bound to someone for a week. The secrets that would come out...Fun... Please read and review.


Auction? Anybody?  
  
By Fangboy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any character's you recognize below belong to JK Rowling. Damn.  
  
She was pissed. Royally pissed. She had known her two friends were immature and slightly stupid, but she didn't think they'd stoop THAT low! I mean Potter was Head Boy! How could he think about doing this! He defeated Voldermort last year! He should be better than that. I mean really, having an auction? That in itself wouldn't be so bad, but they volunteered her for it, and they weren't going to participate. That meant extra work for her and the indignity of being sold like a piece of meat.  
  
To make things worse.she found out one of the obviously male prefects suggested that they wear bikinis! And the faculty agreed.it was also going to be an all-female auction. At present, a fuming Head Girl was stomping down the halls of Hogwarts, a Head Girl with an Order of Merlin: First Class was looking for her two 'oh-so best friends' of hers.  
  
Facing the Fat Lady, the door swung open automatically, as it did for the Head students, she stepped into the Gryffindor common room, "HARRY! RON! You guys are SO dead when I get my hands on you!! Come out and face me like the men you are!!!"  
  
In an uncharacteristic display of fear, the Head Boy shot a body bind curse at the fuming Head Girl, before walking down the stairs. Harry looked at the frozen, furious figure lying on the floor threatening a 'fate worse than death' if he didn't explain and explain quick.  
  
Speaking very slowly and as one would to a mad man holding a gun, Harry said, "Calm down, most of the seventh and six year female Gryffindors are going to be in the auction anyway, including Ginny, so calm down. Don't worry I got you into this, I'll bid for you, 'kay?"  
  
Seeing that Hermione had calmed down considerably, he took off the spell. She slumped, defeated. Walking over to the couch she said, "Alright, you promised..So tell me, what do I have to do for this thing.apart from organize it. By the way, where is Ron?"  
  
"Okay, thank you. Our dear friend Ron is presently snogging Fleur in the broom closet. So first things first, you do know what you guys are wearing right?" Seeing her sullen look, he continued, "Don't worry about it.it's only a bikini. You won't look that bad. The auction is tomorrow, and the auctioned will have to be the bidder's 'slave' so as to speak for the week, you'll also get half of the money that was bid. The rules are, nothing like sex can be done without the other person's permission and anything against the MOM rules. Before hand, there would be either a potion or a spell cast on the people being auctioned. This means that you must tell the absolute truth, cannot kill the person who bidded for you and.AND a minimal obedience spell."  
  
Hermione still didn't look too happy so he added, "I'll make sure I get you.if that makes you feel better."  
  
Hermione sighed, she still wasn't too pleased, but what could she do about it, I mean what's done is done.Fortunately, all the classes were done for the day and they had Head privilege, which meant that they could leave campus whenever they wanted as long as they weren't skipping classes. This was put in last year after they defeated Voldermort.  
  
Harry smiled at her, "Atta girl, let me buy you a butterbeer to lift your spirits." With that, he practically dragged her down the corridors to the three broomsticks for a drink.  
  
Around two hours later, Hermione was feeling much better and they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room again with Fleur and Ron. Fleur was a cadet teacher in Hogwarts, she had applied for the perpetually empty DADA job and got it. Ron had proposed right after the war and they were getting married after he leaves Hogwarts. From their discussion, apparently Fleur was also being auctioned, one of the two female teachers being auctioned at the auction, the other being Professor Skye Sinistra.  
  
The auction was unfortunately going to go by the hierarchy of the people being auctioned, therefore, Professor Sinistra going first, Fleur, her, being Head Girl then the rest of the students. She was going third. Damn.  
  
***The next morning.***  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of a loud ringing in her ears. *Maybe yesterday was a dream.* she thought.  
  
Sitting up, she saw a black head fill her view, with a groan, she remembered the event that was on for today.THE AUCTION.The participants had to go today for the damn bikini fitting and they were excused from classes.  
  
Harry then dragged her from bed, spelled clothes on her and dragged her again to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. After she had some food in her, she started to feel more like a human again, she realized both she and Harry were due in the staff room in about fifteen minutes time.  
  
Outside the gargoyle, Harry said the password, Kinder Bueno and entered the staff room. It was gaily decorated, apparently, they had to go to the staff room to help brew the potions and discuss the placements of the various students.  
  
When that was done, Fleur, Professor Sinistra and Hermione walked to the fitting room where Madame Malkin's stood on a stool with measuring tape in hand.  
  
Harry was ushered out of the room near immediately and he went to find Draco and Ron. Who were both eagerly waiting for the auction to begin. They went to the Great Hall to prepare for the Auction. Being prefects, they had the 'duty' to do so. The auction wasn't set to begin for another hour or so, and with magic they finished in half and hour. They had another half and hour to kill until they saw their counterparts. It was going to be a long wait..  
  
Fangboy:- This doesn't mean my ban was lifted..Far from it.I'm supposed to be doing work.bah.By the way, the actual chapter 11 for The Small Things is near done, so that'll be up soon as well.once I can get to finish it. Please Review.. 


End file.
